


Caught

by Divine_shot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternative Universe- Genderbent, Axl is being Axl, Everyone is genderbent but Vile/some mavericks/pallette/axl, F/M, X7 Alternative universe, Yes even Dr. Cain is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: Inspired by Janitorbot's commission fic "The Pieces of You."
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 14





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanitorBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanitorBot/gifts).



> I wanted to make Janitorbot something for being a part of the MM community and making me a commission (among other things.) I hope this helps you in any way. Thank you for your fics, artwork, and everything else.

“So how's X doing? I haven’t seen her around lately and news media rarely gets to my neck of the parts or it’s outdated to bolts.” Axl attempted to hold a conversation to what is almost practically a wall: Zero. The S class Maverick Hunter barely spoke to anyone, let alone would speak to a criminal. Axl, Zero along with another hunter from Zero’s unit were all riding on a transport back to hunter base, sitting down on opposite positions against the metal seats inside the vehicle.

Axl got himself caught on purpose in order to find more information about the Maverick Hunters. Red gave him the assignment since the two groups bumped heads so much. Axl thought it would be easier to just do the old sneak and seek, but Red wanted the prototype reploid to just get as much layout of the base and information as possible before breaking himself out of jail using his copy abilities.

“You’re not talking to me because I called you stupid right?” Axl mumbled. When he raised his head, Zero is glaring right at him, powerful enough that it made the younger reploid duck his head. Axl could break out of these bonds easily but he has to keep up the pretense that he’s captured.

Thankfully the transport stops and Axl finds himself being escorted by Zero out of the back doors. The prototype bounty hunter barely has enough time to watch in awe at the giant Maverick Hunter building before being escorted inside. There’s several reploids mulling around, some holding conversations that only salute Zero when he goes pass.

“I want you to start writing up the report while I escort Axl to the jails.” Zero says in a no nonsense manner. The subordinate nods once and scurries off somewhere, reminding Axl of a mouse. Snorting at his own joke, Axl doesn’t realize that Zero is dragging him towards the elevator tube.

‘Man this is boring.’ “Where are we going anyway? To the jails or the dungeon? You think I can get probation or time off?” When Zero didn’t respond, just staring at the elevator doors as they went down, Axl ex vented a huff. “I know you’re supposed to be cool and all but you’re duller than coolant.”

Zero turned sharply towards him and Axl is grateful that the elevator ‘ding’ goes off. Zero grabs him a bit roughly by the arm and hauls him out. They seem to be somewhere in a basement area, lesser reploids down here compared to further up.

Zero leads Axl down a dark narrow hallway with concrete floors (they still made those? Axl wondered,) until they encounter a set of double doors with the Maverick Hunter symbol. They open with a whoosh and the prototype reploid pauses as he sees the person in front of them.

“Welcome back Maverick Hunter Zero.” There’s X in all of her prime glory. Axl heard about the former commander of the 17th unit but seeing her in the bolts is much different. Soft brown hair over one right eye while the rest is pulled back by clips. The back of X’s hair is fluffy and fanned out, much like those cute ducks that Axl seen on tv.

X is wearing her usual blue armor, a light blue undersuit with dark blue armor pieces covering her small chest, shoulders and waist. There’s a mature but gentle air about her, especially in those sea green eyes, and the first words that Axl’s processor conjure are:

‘Cute.’

X speaks and Axl knew he had a crush. “Sorry but Signas is out. Zero don’t worry I’ll take care of the criminal after this.”

“Criminal? But I’m not a criminal! I’m innocent I swear!” Axl protests, wanting to save face in front of X.

X smiles and Axl almost swoons (and wonders if he might be malfunctioning but wow,) but the words that come out of her mouth don’t match her expression. “Being a former Maverick Hunter, I have enough experience to interrogate the criminal. I have a hunch that you are a mole or a spy correct?”

Axl almost jolts at X’s perception. X closes her eyes and approaches the prototype reploid. For the first time in Axl’s life, he’s scared of another reploid and now understands what Snipe means by the power of a woman scorned.

* * *

“Did you really have to be that harsh?”

Zero and X are walking back towards their shared room at the Maverick Headquarters after work. It didn’t take very long for X to grill the younger reploid and find out that yes, he was a mole, and get to the bottom of why Axl is here. She’s just glad that it wasn’t another Dr. Wily plot, memories and traces of a man still not caught after several wars.

“Yes. I heard from one of your unit members that Axl gave you a hard time and he seemed to be looking at me like so many other reploids do.” The mother of all reploids sighed. Axl’s desires are not nothing new. X recalled when she first joined the Maverick Hunters with Vile trying to hit on her, then calling her all sorts of names that would make Dr. Cain even blush when she turned him down. Since then, Vile harbored a strange lust/hate/annoyance towards X, saying he hates how a weak little girl can beat him so easily.

Thankfully many of the other Hunters and Zero never said such things or looked at her differently, which is probably how she fell in love with the blond hunter.

Zero ex vented a sigh. “He did but I’m used to it. Is our son ok?”

“He’s fine. Lifesaver and his wife have been watching over him.” X said with fondness. Their son was a pleasant accident. Dr. Light gave X the option if she wanted to have a child with another reploid or machine. What X and Light were both unaware is that somehow, someway, Zero also had that ability. X didn’t want to tell her son in the future that her and Zero ended up making out in a fit of passion on the digitized material floor of Zero Space and that’s how the child came to be.

“X.” At hearing her voice does she stop to regard Zero. X squeaks when Zero boxes her in against the wall. She blushes but soon closes her eyes when the S class Hunter leans in close and kisses her gently on the lips. It’s brief but sweet and Zero soon departs and goes back down the hallway towards their room like nothing happened.

X laughs at Zero’s shyness around her. It’s been like that ever since her now husband came back from the events of Eurasia. Finding out that X is having his child, Zero ended up going into a panic and proposed, saying he has to take responsibility. Since then, he may act cold and no nonsense with moments of snark or scathing wise cracks on the outside, but around X, his son, or even mention of either two, Zero ends up being overprotective, sweet, or downright awkward.

“You know you’re cute right Zero?” X says with fondness as she catches up to the blond. The Mother of all reploids laughs when she sees Zero duck his head and actually blush.

* * *

“Wait so you’re telling me that X is married to Zero?”

Axl is talking with Pallette in the Maverick Hunter base lab. The now on probation reploid is sitting on the lab table, feet kicking up in the air back and forth; much to Pallette’s annoyance.

“Yes. They married when I was still back in the Academy. X stopped going to the field when she became pregnant and trained in Navigator work so she was my upperclassman.” Pallette also said under her breath, “I feel so bad for Allen. He really liked her but didn’t have a chance before Zero got her.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Why are you here anyway?” Pallette huffed out.

“Well since I’m on probation I wanted to know more about the Maverick Hunters. X said there’s a chance I might be able to join them?”

“Why? To get closer to X? Fat chance on that. I told you X is married to Zero. Zero takes the marriage seriously, they have a son, and apparently from where X was commissioned from, it’s a death till you part type of thing.” Pallette found X mysterious but cool. She never heard of a machine (because X isn’t a reploid,) that was borderline unreadable by almost everyone but a scant few.

“How was they able to have children anyway? Normally reploids don’t have that ability.”

“How should I know? Ask her. You know what…don’t ask her.” Pallette shoved Axl off and started to push him out of the door. “Why don’t you go and do actual work and finish your probation.”

Axl is roughly pushed out of the lab and before he could turn around the door is shut and the activation lock is put into place. Not that Axl can’t override it or use A-trans to sneak in but oh well.

“Maybe she likes me.” Axl says with a smirk.


End file.
